


He's Not Heavy, He's My Brother

by Cerusee



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Brotherly feels, Gen, brother and sister just meeting feels, father/son feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerusee/pseuds/Cerusee
Summary: Dick put his shoulder underneath Jason’s and tried to lift him, only to sink back down onto the ground.  “Oof!”  Dick looked over at Bruce, helplessly.  “Oh my god, Bruce, he weighs more thanyoudo.  Give me a hand here.”Bruce went over and put his shoulder under Jason’s other shoulder, and lifted at the same time Dick did.Dick wasn’t wrong; Jason washeavy.  Sheer, solid muscle mass.  They were dangling Jason’s bulk between the two of them.  He thought Dick was right; Jason might actually outweigh him right now.“He’s—““I’m still taller,” Bruce said, in a moment of sheer pettiness.  Dick must have been feeling generous, because he didn’t answer Bruce.





	He's Not Heavy, He's My Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [audreycritter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreycritter/gifts).



“Shit,” Jason said, sighing. He reached back to release his helmet, and pulled it up over his sweaty hair. He shook his head, trying to get the air flowing along his scalp. “ _That_ was fun.”

“Thanks for the help, Hood.” Nightwing rolled his shoulders. He looked over at Jason with a smile. “No one knows this neighborhood better than you do. Thanks for working with us.”

“Common goals,” Jason said, casually. “Where’d _he_ go?”

Nightwing didn’t even bother to poke at his comm. “He’s just cleaning up the spillover,” he said.

Jason rolled his eyes. “Yeah, fuck you, too.”

***

It happened so fast Dick had already fallen onto his arms and legs by the time he heard the gunshot.

Jason was…oh _shit_ , Jason was down.

Dick crawled towards him, frantically hitting his comm. “We have a sniper, Batman!”

His comm crackled. “ _Neutralized._ ”

“Someone just shot the Red Hood,” Dick managed.

There was a slight pause.

“ _From this location?_ ”

“I don’t know!” He’d made it to where Jason lay, and thank fucking god, Jason was _alive_ , bleeding from the head, but it was—it was just a graze. Jason was alive. His brains were inside his skull, and the bullet wasn’t. Dick hyperventilated for a minute, and then forced himself into calming breathing techniques. “He’s alive,” he said. “He’s alive.”

The pause was much longer this time.

Eventually the comm came back online. “ _All targets neutralized. Please confirm._ ”

“No one on our end,” Dick breathed. “We’re just fine over here.”

***

When Bruce landed, Nightwing was sitting on the ground, cross-legged with Jason’s head nestled in his lap, pressing a wad of bloody kleenex against the side of Jason’s head.

Jason was limp, pale and unconscious.

“His pulse is good,” Dick announced, before Bruce could even ask. “He’s out, he’s been bleeding, but I’m pretty sure he’s going to be fine. He just needs…” Dick looked down at Jason, in his arms. “Like, a bandage and a decade of therapy.”

_MUST YOU_ , Bruce didn’t say. And _SHUT THE HELL UP_ and _you’re right_ and _leave me alone, Dick_.

“That is not the sort of help I need,” Bruce ground out. 

Dick raised his eyebrows. “No?”

“Help me get him to the car.”

Dick put his shoulder underneath Jason’s and tried to lift him, only to sink back down onto the ground. “Oof!” Dick looked over at Bruce, helplessly. “Oh my god, Bruce, he weighs more than _you_ do. Give me a hand here.”

Bruce went over and put his shoulder under Jason’s other shoulder, and lifted at the same time Dick did.

Dick wasn’t wrong; Jason was _heavy_. Sheer, solid muscle mass. They were dangling Jason’s bulk between the two of them. He thought Dick was right; Jason might actually outweigh him right now.

“He’s—“

“I’m still taller,” Bruce said, in a moment of sheer pettiness. Dick must have been feeling generous, because he didn’t answer Bruce.

_He’s eating right_ , Bruce thought, trying not to fall inside his own heart. _He’s taking care of himself_. He spared a quick glance at the son he was dragging towards the car in tandem with another son, and swallowed memories of Jason when he was a child. (So small. So brave.) Jason’s personality had been bigger than his body, back then. His body had finally caught up.

When they finally got Jason loaded into the car, he knelt by Jason’s head and kissed the part that wasn’t bloody.

***

Jason woke up in the Cave.

“Fuck me,” he said, dazedly, at the soaring black rock ceiling.

Someone to his left made a slight noise.

With tremendous effort, he looked to the left. There was a small, dark-haired girl crouched in the chair next to him, staring intently at him.

He thrashed violently, and tried to haul himself out of bed.

Nightwing came bounding out of nowhere and grabbed Jason by the shoulder and chest, wrapping his arms around him to still him. “Hey, Little Wing,” Nightwing crooned. “It’s okay. I promise. You’re home, you’re safe, and that’s just Cass.”

“The fuck is a Cass?” Jason croaked.

The dark-haired girl uncurled and approached Jason and Nightwing slowly, with body language carefully loose. “I’m…a Cass,” she said. “I am Cass. Batman…told me about you. We…we had…ice cream. I’m his, too. Like you. Just like you.”

Jason went completely stiff. _No one is like me_ , he thought. And then, _what if someone is like me?_

He was still gazing at the girl when Batman came stomping up next to his bed, all dark and huge and angry.

Dick and the girl— _Cass_ —disappeared.

Batman put a hand to his head and pushed back the cowl. And oh shit, there was _Bruce_ , crow’s feet and scrunched up forehead, and the grey hairs he wasn’t dyeing out.

Bruce removed a gauntlet and smoothed his bare hand over Jason’s temple, gently bending Jason’s head to get a better look at the other side of it. He peeked under the bandage. “Your wound is healing nicely,” he said.

“Thanks for asking,” Jason mumbled. He didn’t really mind. He was feeling fourteen again, and peaceful, and safe, and so tired. Except—“B, who was that girl?”

“Her name is Cassandra,” Bruce told him, softly. “She’s just like you. She’s brave. She’s a very good person.” Bruce stroked the healthy side of Jason’s head.

_All right then_ , Jason thought, and fell asleep again.


End file.
